Change for Love
by samptra
Summary: Duo has a secret admirer, only it's not who he thinks. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Little fluffy, sexy one shot I wrote ages ago just had to finish it up. Pretty much a PWP, so just enjoy the ride. If your on unedited can be found on my live journal, if your already on LJ by all means dear reader read on…

Disclaimer: As always just borrowing no copyright infringement is intended.

Story: Duo has a secret admirer, only it's not who he thinks. 1x2

Change for Love

"Duo, note for you," violet eyes looked up interested. He glanced around the room, he had never gotten a note before. "Ummm thanks," he mumbled softly, smiling hesitantly at the other. Shrugging the teen handed the crumpled paper over before heading over to a group of boys. The handwriting was scrawled, hastily and bold.

_Duo, meet me behind the gym after school. _

A small smiled crossed his face as he glanced around the class, a sea of forest green and grey. He had never had a date in his eighteen years. Not even come remotely close, but he wasn't laboring under any delusions. He was a total geek, quiet, shy and awkward spending much of his youth overweight, and hiding behind glasses. At sixteen he'd lengthened out, got contacts but the shyness had stayed. Glancing around he lingered on several of the pretty girls in class. Wondering if one of them had sent it. There where other senior classes at the academy, it could be anyone. Smiling he glanced at the clock one more period and he would find out.

The bell rang out two fifteen and he was hurrying to stuff his books in his bag. Nervous, and excited all at once. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he picked up his blazer heading past chatting groups of giggling girls, boys shouting and yelling. Converse all stars squeaked as he bounded down the stairs and out into the bright afternoon sunlight. Sure steps had him rounding the ivy covered stone building. No one was there yet.

Taking a deep breath he leaned against the brick building closing his eyes, opening them when he heard the soft crunch of footsteps. Biting his lips he re opened his eyes blinking at the dark figure silhouetted by the falling sun. Blinking several times the person finally came into focus. It wasn't an adorable grade nine girl; it wasn't a girl at all. It was a boy, one that Duo knew only by reputation; Heero Yuy.

Frowning he watched as he slumped along shoulder length chestnut coloured hair that was tossed and wild. His white shirt baring the crest of the Academy was unbuttoned and untucked a white wife beater underneath. His boots where military, his belt buckled big sporting a skull and cross bones. His face was stone like, frozen in a frown and he looked menacing. He strode forward to stand directly in front of Duo towering over his own six foot frame, Heero had a good five inches on him.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't afraid, the teen was a serious badass. Stories about his activities from drug running to his prowess with the fairer sex run ramped in the gossip mills. That didn't stop him from wondering why he was here right now. Nervous but determined not to back down he stared hesitantly into the others eyes, noticing for the first time that Heero had very blue eyes. The silence stretched on. Shifting uncomfortable Duo was about to ask him what he wanted when suddenly the other spoke. His voice was deep, as if it vibrated from the wide chest. "I like you, go out with me."

Duo couldn't have been more surprised if the man had shown up in a dress and claimed to be a ballerina. He stared wide-eyed for several heartbeats trying to process what he had said. Duo had been asked out…but someone who had supposedly had sex with half the female population of the school. "Ummm…I'm sorry, but I can't." He whispered, looking away from those intense eyes. He hadn't really thought about what he was say it had just sort of came out. "Why?" Heero grunted, not moving from his spot. Duo paused again, "I won't go away without a good answer." He spoke again, eyes even more intense stepping closer backing Duo into the wall. Scared Duo managed to stutter out a valid reason, "I like serious and gentle types…" glancing up he seemed to grow a bit of courage. "I could never go out with a playboy like you. Maybe if you where to shape up I would consider it." He ended the last part in almost a yell.

Chest heaving with emotion he pushed past him, stalking away. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his cheeks felt flushed. All the same he was feeling triumphant there was no way a bad boy like Heero Yuy would ever change. Now he would give up on him, and he wasn't going to get beaten.

Still staring at the wall Heero was still a long time before he began to move again, feet dragging as he turned heading in the direction of home. Mind turning, and churning as he planned his next move. Despite his appearance and reputation Heero was no dummy. He wasn't running drugs, and he hadn't ever slept with a women. He was brilliant, an IQ off the chart, which was why the academy couldn't kick him out. His parents had dumped him there, paying for a big apartment as they spent all their time overseas throwing money at him and calling it parenting.

Bored, and rich he couldn't be bothered to go school or to pay attention. Until he'd meet Duo Maxwell. Noticing him the fall of their sixteenth year. He came to school, tall, lithe, beautifully long hair. He was shy and hesitant, yet he was serious about school, working hard, honest; but when he ran. Heero could watch him run for hours, he had on many occasion, sat in the bleachers dreaming of running with him. Of being with him. He was the only thing that made school worthwhile going too.

Forgoing the elevator he hurried up the stairs to his eleventh floor apartment. Stepping into the cold apartment, he tossed his clothing off leaving a trail towards his bedroom. He stood before the mirror naked save for the boxer briefs riding low on his hips. The black material tight enough to tease. A hand snaked upwards to brush the too long shaggy hair, a slow, smile crossing his face. A dimple appearing in one cheek that lightened his normally threatening continence making him handsome and charming. He had a plan.

-#-#-#-

"Duo, someone at the door for you," the longhaired man looked up interested. It was lunch hour and he had spent his morning mind racing around from the encounter yesterday. He'd spent a sleepless night wondering why he was so bothered. Now tired he dragged his feet to the door not recognizing the figure standing there. He was tall, hair slicked back smartly, grey pants perfectly pressed, tie, blazer, and vest pressed dressed impeccably. His expensive shoes where highly buffed, he squinted wondering why the teen looked so familiar. A hand reached out grabbing his and pulling him out of the classroom. Bemused he followed the figure out into the courtyard, and behind one of the buildings. He finally figured out who it was, "Heero!" he gasped mouth, dropping open completely. This couldn't be happening. This good-looking, clean-cut young man was the complete opposite to the ragged hoodlum who had confronted yesterday.

"You said yesterday that if I where to change you'd go out with me." He spoke slowly, deeply, turning to face the other very close. Duo could feel the heat coming off him. "But that was…" he trailed off seeing those intense blue eyes, "Was it a lie?" he spoke softly, staring deeply into violet depths watching as the eyes dilated darkening. "No it wasn't…a lie…" he finished in a whisper. "See how far I'd go for you, how much I love you." He said seconds before his lips descended onto Duo's capturing them effortlessly.

He wanted to protest that he wasn't gay that he didn't want to kiss him; but as arms slid around him pulling him close. He melted, despite his resistant it felt so good he wrapped his arms around the strong neck as big hands slid along his spine the kiss seeming to spiral sweetly on. Lips and tongues meshing, until Duo didn't know where he was; or even care.

Parting breathless he panted, flushed staring into the clean shaven faced. Heero was smiling looking very handsome, "We are officially a couple now." He smiled kissing his lips again softly, "It's like a dream come true." Duo pulled away then completely embarrassed, his face hot, heart fluttering he shook his head. He was just kissed by a guy why was he so excited. Grinning looking Heero looked every inch the rouge, his slicked hair beginning to fall forward again; so much shorter now. Duo simply stared. Heero had been his first kiss…and it had felt so good.

-#-#-#-

He had a plan, or at least he hoped it was a plan. Duo would simply try and ignore Heero. Avoid him and the other would get bored and break up with him. It seemed so simple, and that was usually the best way to do it. "Duo, you heading home? No track today right?" The long haired teen jumped almost a foot in the air startled. He turned slowly shaking his head, Heero smiling that half smile again. Sweet little dimple in the corner of his cheek, "Great lets go for dinner."

Whatever resolution Duo had about his plan seemed to fall through as he found himself walking beside the tall man smiling as they spoke quietly. There destination a familiar hangout down the street from the Academy. A pizza joint, where Duo found himself smiling and talking amazed that Heero was interested in what he had to say.

As a first date turned to a second then a third, Duo slowly began finding himself looking forward to seeing Heero everyday. Craving the attention of the teen, who was gaining more attention himself now looking, like he did. Girls twittered and giggled when they passed them by whispering behind their hands. The big teen holding his bag, listening as Duo animatedly talked about the movie, or show he had watched the night before. Duo was having a lot of fun with Heero; amazed despite himself.

Everyday they ate lunch together, sitting side by side in the warm sun they found themselves sharing food. Heero had learned quickly Duo seemed to be a bottomless pit, eating an amazing amount. He began packing more to share, smiling he listened to the other talk about his morning. Duo stared at the big figure beside him; he had heard all sorts of rumors about Heero being a tough guy. Constantly fighting, and Duo had seen him banged up before but no since they had started dating.

Heero started when cool fingers touched the bruise under his eye. "Heero?" the other asked concerned. "Oh this?" he touched the mark shrugging it off as unimportant, "Some of the guys I used to chum around with aren't found of my new way of dressing." He teased trying to lighten the mood, but violet eyes held him. Emotions crossing the adorable face, Heero was having trouble following them wondering what the other teen was thinking.

Duo felt his heart flutter, he didn't like the idea of Heero fighting. Of him getting hurt, seriously or otherwise. He glanced away suddenly nervous and upset, "People who start fights are awful! If you ever fought I would break up with you." He blurted out suddenly before he could think it through. He just wanted Heero to be safe. A big arm surround his shoulders then pulling him close to the warm solid body, Duo blushing red allowed himself to sink into the embrace. "I won't," Heero whispered pressing a kiss to temple, "I promise."

The mood seemed to change then Heero felt the slender body pressed to his side. He swallowed thickly; they had been together now for a month, and Heero was hoping they would be able to take the relationship to another level. "Duo did you want to go with me see a movie Saturday night?" He felt his face heating in a flush as well; smiling a little Duo rested his head on the strong shoulder, "Sure." He smiled, cheeks flushed, Heero took a breath, "And maybe after you'd like to come over to mine to spe-" he was cut off as Duo jumped up. "Oh no the bag!" the wind caught the plastic pulling it away the long haired figure chased after it. Heero sighing hung his head…so close…but unable to help the soft grin as he sat back against the tree. Watching as Duo jogged back to him sunny smile in place.

-#-#-#-

"Two tickets please." Heero told the lady at the cash, Duo trying to protest. "Hey I can get my own," laughing Heero shrugged it off. "You can get the popcorn," jesting with each other they headed inside unaware of the hateful eyes that followed them in.

Drinks and popcorn in hand they sat, Duo unaccountably nervous. The lights dimmed and trailers began. Duo wondering what he had gotten himself into with this, alone in the dark with a boy that had been making his heart pound. Haunting his dreams. A large, warm hand was suddenly on his, and Duo felt his face heat. Cheeks flushed he was unable to concentrate on the movie at all, his thoughts and feelings centered on that contact. Heero was unable to concentrate either, focused on Duo's proximity, their hands touching, and his mind reminding him he wanted to ask him over to spend the night.

It seemed to short a time later the credits where rolling and they where headed out. "That was really funny," Heero ventured, Duo agreeing, "It really was." Both not wanting to admit they had no idea what had happened during the film. The tension was thick between them a nervous energy. As the headed down the street side by side Heero took a deep breath, "Duo?" he asked quietly, "Hmmm?" Violet eyes rolled to him attentively, "I was wondering if tonight you…" he trailed off realizing the other was looking passed him nervously, eyes wide. "Yuy…mind if we borrow you a minute?" Three figures seemed to materialize out of the darkness. Heero recognizing the three wannabe tough guys. They where fellow school mates, rich boys who where pretending to be hard. "What do you want?" he asked pissed, he had been so close, and now these assholes where here trying to start shit. "We just want a heart to heart…" they sneered, scared Duo grabbed Heero's hand trying to be brave. "No way!" he yelled voice quavering.

Despite his words one of the guys grabbed Duo pulling him away Heero, sent the other a sharp look blue eyes reveling nothing. "Look Yuy I'm sick of this little game you're playing…" he began looking pissed off in his over priced clothing. Heero wanted to punch his face in. "So I you just apologize-" he stopped as Heero nodded, "I'm very sorry," he said the other three freezing. "Wait! What? No!" the leader looked upset, this wasn't how this was supposed to play out. Heero Yuy was a badass, he said sorry to no one and nothing what the hell was he doing. "Apology not accepted."

"You guys think you're going to get away with this?" Duo said shaking, one of the others had his arms pinned behind his back. "I'm going to tell-" he started before a hand, clammy and wet was clamped over his mouth. "Shut up asshole." Heero turned to him taking a deep breath remembering his promise. "Look I'll apologize, I'll take a beating…whatever you want just don't hurt him." He said, trying not to look at the violet eyes, wide and liquid looking at him. Duo's heart was pounding, he bit the hand covering his mouth hard. "Ouch! You little shit!" the boy holding him cried throwing him hard into the nearby brick wall.

Duo hit hard crying out as he first hit, then fell to the ground. Heero snapped, those eyes cold as ice he advanced on the first. "I told you not to lay a finger on him!" his fist coming out and connecting with the teens nose hard. Duo wincing in pain looked up seeing the other two rush in on Heero; and the fight was on.

-#-#-#-

Heero said nothing as he walked Duo home. The long haired teen sneaking glances at him every now and then. Until they where standing outside Duo's apartment building, "Come inside I'll fix you up," Duo said softly looking at the bruised face. Although he had won the fight he hadn't come out unscathed. "Ahhh…it's ok, I've hard worse." The big guy mumbled looking anywhere but into those eyes. "Don't be silly," he grabbed Heero's hand, knuckles split and bleeding marching inside. "I live alone so just come in."

Heero sat shirtless on the floor beside the bed. He felt lower then a worm, as Duo gently disinfected his wounds putting a band aid on his cheek where a lucky shot had laid open the skin. "I'm so sorry Duo," he said looking up to meet the serious eyes for the first time, "I messed up real bad," he smiled ruefully, "I guess I can change how I look but not who I am." He trailed off softly. Looking down he bowed his head, Duo hesitating in his ministrations looked at the muscled body, the six pack, his jeans where undone and he could see the colour of his underwear where red. "I'm sorry I made you go out with me," the big teen said to the floor, shoulders seeming to slump in defeat. "I won't bother you anymore." He mumbled, Duo sat frozen eyes wide, chest heaving.

"I couldn't ever forgive myself if you got hurt." He said looking up again wanting to see what Duo's expressive face was saying. Heero was shocked to see anger there. "You're so cruel Heero!" he cried coming to his knees before the other, "I don't care if you fight anymore, I-I- lo-" he hurled himself in the big arms pressing his face to the warm neck. "I've fallen in love with you." He said softly pressing close, Heero was astounded. "Really?" he whispered as the sweet face turned upwards lips parting he pressed a fervent kiss to slack, lips. "Duo," Heero mumbled pressing closer he wrapped his arms around him pulling him tight. "Ahhh!" the other cried rearing back in pain. Heero instantly let go, "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. "Yeah sorry, just where I hot the wall and the ground my back hurts," he mumbled wincing a little.

"Let me look," Heero said turning Duo to face the bed he stripped the grey hoodie, and black t-shirt from the slim frame. "Wow, hey!" he said as Heero had him on his knees, elbows resting on the bed. He shivered as big warm hands where running up and down his back. Heero swallowed thickly, the pale creamy skin was soft to the touch, he felt the slender teen shiver under his ministrations. Fingers pressed in further massaging gently. Duo moaned softly, relaxing into the strong hands.

Gentle kisses replaced wandering fingers moving down his spine, nipping his nape, kissing his neck. "Heero," he breathed leaning back into the strong chest, as kisses moved down his neck. Long fingers reached around, hesitantly messaging the front of his now straining jeans. Gasping he arched into the touch, "Heero!" he cried softly, deft fingers undoing the button, tugging the material off, reaching into the boxers he gripped Duo's erection beginning to pump. Slowly, then with increasing speed, Duo rocked back into Heero feeling something hard press into his lower back. Somehow turning him on more, he rocked between hand and Heero, the feeling new, and delicious.

-#-#- Content edited see Profile for full link -#-#-

Duo collapsed into Heero panting, "Wow…" he mumbled the big teen chuckling as he wrapped strong arms around him. "I love you Heero," he whispered, the short haired teen smiled back. "Love you too…" he kissed him softly, "I guess you can change for love." Laughing Duo wiggled his hips, "Ready to go again?" Heero tossed him onto the bed then, a feral look in his eyes, "I think we can…" there laughed was soon replaced with soft moans, as two lovers explored one another long into the night.

End.


End file.
